


First Steps

by coyg_81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81/pseuds/coyg_81
Summary: ONE SHOT!!Draco and Hermione's first Christmas with Scorpius!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of Strictly Dramione (18+) Christmas prompt fest.  
> Prompt: Draco and Hermione’s first Christmas with Scorpius.  
> Beta love to – Mama2HPbabies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

My first ever piece of fan fiction writing.  
Hope you enjoy it.  
~coyg_81

 

Saturday 19th December 

Diagon Alley was bustling with Christmas shoppers on the last Saturday before Christmas Day. Everyone was wrapped up in gloves, scarves and coats trying to stave off the cold. The alley looked beautiful this time of year. In the courtyard outside Gringotts Bank stood a 15 foot christmas tree with hundred’s of baubles and lights. The shop fronts were decorated with lit garlands. People were queuing to get into Madam Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour as the lady herself could make the best mug of steaming hot chocolate, along with a cookie or two. Christmas music was playing softly throughout the area.  
Outside Flourish and Blotts stood one Draco Malfoy, rubbing his glove covered hands together. His was leaning against the buggy containing his 11 month old son, Scorpius. Looking through the window of the book shop, he could see his wife’s curly head of hair walking down one of the aisles, perusing the many books on offer. She’d said she was trying to find the latest edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for Harry and Ginny’s son James. Looking at her browsing the shelves, Draco thought back to how he had up and married the Gryffindor princess and impregnated her all within the space of four years.  
________________________________________  
After the war, Draco was ordered by his father and mother to return to Hogwarts. He thought it might have been a name restoring scheme on their part. He didn’t want to go back, too many bad memories, and he seriously doubted anyone would be pleased to see him, but a visit to the manor from none other than Headmistress McGonagall had convinced him.  
“Mr Malfoy, I believe you should return to school this year and try to put the past behind you. I’m going to make you head boy this year and you will be sharing living quarters with Hermione Granger, who I’ve already made head girl. I’m hoping the two of you can show the new students and those returning all about house unity,” she’d said with that pinched mouth of hers.  
A whole year living with the Gryffindor princess was too good an opportunity to turn down. He knew she was single and he also knew that he wanted to get to know her better if she would allow. He’d always carried a torch for the girl, since the first moment he’d seen her back when they were first years. Absolutely no one apart from Theo knew that Draco liked Hermione and some nights during their former school years, when Draco had made Hermione cry with some cutting remark or wishing her dead or calling her a Mudblood, Theo had been there for him when he'd broken down and cried. He hated making her cry but it was what was expected from him at the time.   
When the trio had been caught by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor, Draco had to run from the room while his Aunt Bellatrix had tortured her. He was sick to his stomach, having to watch that and almost cast the killing curse at Bellatrix. As he went back into the ballroom, they were already making their escape. After her escape with Potter, Weasel, and his old house elf Dobby, he had started having more frequent dreams about her. He'd always dreamed about her over the years but these were different. All he wanted to do was protect her.   
He couldn’t believe some of the stuff the golden trio had gotten up to during the war. Breaking into Gringotts and leaving on the back of a dragon was a particular highlight for him. The girl had guts and bravado in spades. She was also drop dead gorgeous, with that brown curly hair, those wide, inquisitive brown eyes, pouty full mouth, and slim figure. She was so smart, always top of their classes each year in Hogwarts. She wasn’t flashy or loud or anything like the kind of girl Draco was suppose to be attracted to, but he was. He didn’t care about blood status. Never really did, he just spouted what he was led to believe by his father. He knew she’d be the type of person to push him to be better and, by God, he wanted to be better. He didn’t want be known as the big bad Death Eater. So, he would return to Hogwarts and see how things went.   
________________________________________  
Draco was still standing outside his wife’s favourite shop, thinking back to that time, when he heard Scorpius stir. He came around to the front of the buggy to check on his son. He had shifted in his sleep and dropped his favourite stuffed dragon, and was now fidgeting around trying to feel for the toy whilst still asleep. Draco bent down and picked the stuffed dragon up from the ground. A quick Scourgify and he placed the dragon back into Scorpius’ arms and pulled his blanket tight around him. His son settled back down and Draco took this moment to just look at him. He was going to be 1 on 18th January. He had definitely inherited his father’s Malfoy genes, a mop of white blond hair and bright silver eyes. He also knew that his son was going to be a smart one. At home, he had started pulling himself up on the furniture, turning to look at Hermione and Draco and trying to take a step towards them.They both thought that he was a little apprehensive about actually letting go of the sofa and taking those first steps. Draco chuckled lightly as he remembered just the other day when Scorp had let go of said sofa and proceeded to plop straight down on his bum, giving them both a look with his bottom lip jutting out.   
“Oh Scorp, don’t cry,” Hermione pleaded, getting straight up from her chair and rushing over to him. She lifted him into her arms and cuddled him. Stroking his hair from his eyes she said, “No need to be afraid my beautiful boy. You can let go of the sofa when you like. No rush, pumpkin,” and smiled at him. Draco, sitting in his chair by the roaring fire, rolled his eyes at the daft nickname she had given their son. She walked over to him and settled herself down onto his lap, Scorpius still in her arms. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and held them both tightly. Looking down to his son, he said, “Your mother is right, Scorp. You’ll walk when you’re ready. There’s really no rush.”  
Hermione had said to him later that night whilst cuddled together in bed, “Wouldn’t it be lovely if he started walking before Christmas Draco? We could keep it a secret and when our parents are here on Christmas Day, he’ll just come toddling in.” She smiled. “Could you imagine our Mother’s faces?” she asked him, cuddling tighter into his bare chest. All Draco could imagine is the noise they would make seeing their first grandchild take his first steps.   
________________________________________  
Well, thought Draco. Today was Saturday and Christmas Day would be next Friday so his son had exactly six days to make Hermione’s Christmas Day wish come true. He turned around to try and get Hermione’s attention through the shop window. He was cold and hungry and still had some shopping to do himself for his brilliant wife. His wife, he thought, he still couldn’t believe that he’d managed to marry the girl of his dreams and his one true soulmate. He was so lucky, considering that things could've been so different if scarhead hadn’t defeated the most evil wizard of all time. Tapping on the window, Hermione turned in his direction. Holding up the book she’d managed to find for their godson, she pointed to the cashier and signalled two minutes to him. He smiled at her, watching her at the till. As he turned back around he noticed Longbottom and his wife Hannah walking towards him.  
“Oh look Hannah, Malfoy waiting outside Flourish and Blotts,” Neville laughed, while walking over to Draco and Scorpius. Once they’d reached him, Neville held out his hand which Draco shook.   
“You know my Hermione, Longbottom” Draco said smiling at Hannah, “She’s happiest around her books and to be fair, we're off to Quality Quidditch Supplies after this, so she’ll have to wait for me,” he snickered. He could hardly feel his feet from the cold now and knew he’d get his revenge in a bit while she waited for him to go Quidditch supply shopping. He wanted to look at the new Firebolt 5 they had just got in plus, he wanted to buy Potter a new broom cleaning kit for Christmas. Hannah laughed and agreed with him. Looking over at her and noticing her protruding stomach he asked, “How long to go Hannah?”  
“Oh another 3 months yet,” she sighed loudly. Having twins was no laughing matter. At 6 months, Hannah was as big as a woman who was 9 months pregnant with only one baby. Neville reached an arm around his wife’s waist to steady her.   
“I’m looking forward to Boxing Day at your place Malfoy. Should be a good laugh and the whole gang will be there. I haven’t seen Ron and Pansy since their wedding in the summer,” Neville said while rubbing small circles into Hannah’s lower aching lower back.  
“Yes, well we are looking forward to having everyone together for that. Obviously Hermione has been planning non stop,” he rolled his eyes at the thought of all her lists taped up everywhere at the manor. Guest list, food list, entertainment list, sleeping arrangements list and about a dozen other lists everywhere. A lot of their friends had agreed to stay over so they could all have breakfast together the next morning and nurse the hangovers they would most likely have. It would be the first time since graduating that all of his and Hermione’s family and friends would be in the same place together. Hermione was especially looking forward to this Christmas as her parents would be coming over from Australia where they still lived. After the end of the war, Kingsley had sent his top two aurors over there to track down her parents. She'd obliviated them and sent them off to Australia just before she went on the horcrux hunt with with the other two thirds of the golden trio. And now they were coming to stay with them until the new year. Draco and Hermione, along with Scorpius, would be picking them up from Heathrow Airport this Tuesday coming. Draco thought that maybe they'd been a bit apprehensive about magic travel. He knew what he preferred. A couple of minutes using a portkey or hours and hours in a tin can staying afloat in the air without magic! No thank you.   
“Who would've thought that Ron and Pansy would get married? No one even knew they’d been dating,” Neville exclaimed. He was still shocked that they had dated and then announced their wedding for a month later. No one had a chance to complain about the wedding, but that didn’t stop Draco.   
“I seem to remember you complaining the loudest Malfoy,” Hannah butted in.  
“Yeah well, I didn’t want one of my best friends married to the Weasel,” he replied. “But she made it clear, we wouldn’t continue our friendship, if I said one more derogatory word about her fiancé after that punch she threw my way,” Draco remembered, rubbing the spot on his left cheek that Pansy had hit that day. “I’m actually ok with it now. I think Weasel is the only one who can keep that hellcat tame and quiet, unless of course she’s blowing her lid at him,” he laughed.  
“That's true,” agreed Hannah. The door to the shop suddenly tinkled notifying the group that someone was either leaving or entering. They turned at the sound to find Hermione stepping out the door.  
“Neville, Hannah!” Hermione exclaimed running up to them. She hugged Neville and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She moved over to Hannah, standing next to the woman and dropping an arm around her shoulders and also placing a kiss on her cheek. “Sorry Hannah but my arms aren't long enough to wrap around your middle for a proper hug,” she said taking her other arm and rubbing Hannah's belly affectionately.   
“No worries ‘Mione,” Hannah laughed. “I'm already the size of a house. In fact, I'm sorry ‘Mione, I know we've only just said hello but I really need to sit down,” she explained. “Neville and I were just about to head to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Would you two like to accompany us?” Hannah asked looking over to Hermione.   
“Oh we'd love to Hannah but maybe some other time. We still have a bit of shopping to do and this one here,” she pointed towards Scorpius, who was still asleep, “Will be awake soon and we promised him a visit to Lucius and Narcissa’s later on this afternoon,” Hermione explained to the couple who were now holding hands and getting ready to leave.   
“No worries ‘Mione,” said Neville. “We’ll be seeing you both and everyone else next Saturday.”   
“You will Neville. We're both so looking forward to it,” she said looking lovingly over to Draco. He winked at her and she could feel the blush creeping up her neck and over her cheeks. It amazed her that after four years together, he could still make her blush with one wink. She loved him so much it scared her sometimes when she thought about it too deeply. Pulled out of her reverie by Hannah's voice, she heard her say, “We’ll be off then. See you both next weekend.” Neville and Hannah waved as they walked away and both Draco and Hermione gave a small wave back.   
“Sorry I was so long in the shop. The sales assistant couldn't find the book for me and it took her ages to locate it,” Hermione said still looking at her husband. He looked cold and, knowing him, he'd probably be hungry by now.   
“Yes, well, I've almost frozen to the spot and starved myself silly by this point so, you know, could you be longer next time?” He smirked at her, before he reached out to her, caught her hand and pulled her into his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and Draco pressed his cold nose into the spot just below her ear, making her jump from the cold contact. “You owe me wife. For leaving me and our son out here in the cold and leaving me hungry as well with no snacks left.” He cried indignantly. “I'm giving you two options,” he smiled against her neck and continued, “ We can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and you can wait outside for me just like I've done for you or,” he smirked knowing full well which option his wife would make, “We can drop Scorpius off at my parents, go back to the manor, and take advantage of a child free home for a change”  
She thought about it for a split second before replying, “And when would we get the rest of the gift shopping done exactly?”  
“Well, I already know you've got my gift so give me the list I'm sure you've made, with everything left to get and I'll come back tomorrow and pick it all up, while you probably spend the day trying to get our son to walk.” He knew he'd had her at this point so he went on, “I'm so cold, I just want to drop Scorp off, go home with you, get one of the elves to make us some lunch and then we are going to have a steaming hot bath together and forget everyone else except us for a few hours.” His lips replaced his nose on her neck and he placed light kisses starting at her ear, round her jaw and up to her lips. She sighed into his mouth and gave him a soft sweet kiss. When they broke apart she said, “I choose option two then and let's hurry. We might be able to get Scorp dropped off before he wakes and screams bloody murder.” She cringed, knowing her baby was a true Malfoy, he was NEVER happy when he first woke, just like his father. Sometimes, Scorpius could scream for a full 15 minutes if Hermione had to wake him up. It was best just leaving him to wake up on his own. She hoped this was one of the Malfoy traits that wouldn't follow him throughout his life, because Hermione was already feeling sorry for the woman who ended up marrying him.   
“Yes, let's get him dropped off now and let mother and father deal with the fallout,” Draco laughed. He straightened up and moved to take the brake off of Scorpius’ buggy. Hermione put her arm through Draco's and they walked off in the direction of the nearest apparition point.   
________________________________________  
Lucius and Narcissa had moved to their other house they owned by the sea on the south coast of England not long after Draco had finished at Hogwarts. Their closest neighbours were three miles away. They enjoyed the peace and privacy of their estate. The house was a fair size and had beautifully manicured gardens. After the war and once Draco was settled back at Hogwarts, they decided that when their son finished school the following June, Lucius would sign Malfoy Enterprises and everything else over to him. They planned to discuss this with him when he came home for Christmas that year. A week before he was due to arrive they received a letter from him stating that he would be staying at school for Christmas but could they come and meet him at the Three Broomsticks in two weekends time. He had something he wished to discuss with them. They couldn’t possibly imagine what had made him stay at school but they were definitely curious to find out. Upon entering the Three Broomsticks, they could see their son sitting in a booth, nursing a glass of what looked like Firewhiskey. His eyes went wide when he spotted them at the door. They made their way over to him and sat opposite him.  
“Mother, Father. How are you both?” He gulped. He had brought them here to explain the fact that he was in a relationship with Hermione Granger and that he would be staying with her at Hogwarts for Christmas this year.   
“Hello Draco, my son,” spoke Narcissa, “You're looking well. I must say both myself and your father are intrigued to find out what you have called us here for that couldn't be sent in a letter.”   
“Mother, Father. I have something to tell you and I don't think you’re going to be happy with what I have to say but please, bear in mind, no matter your reaction, my mind's made up and neither of you will be changing my decision. Is that understood?” He asked lifting his drink back to his lips but keeping eye contact with his father.   
“Draco, whatever you have to tell us please do so,” Lucius spoke looking at his son with narrowed eyes. He knew it couldn’t be trouble at the school otherwise, they would of been notified by the Headmistress. So it must be the only other option, that he was dating someone. By the look on his face, he didn't think he or Narcissa would be happy about it. Draco took a big breath before continuing.   
“Ok, well I might as well just say it. As you know, I've had to share living quarters with Hermione Granger this year,” he looked up at his mother and saw excitement in her eyes but couldn't figure out why. He frowned and continued.   
“Well, she and I have become quite close and as it turns out, we have quite a bit in common. We’ve decided to start a relationship and see where it takes us both,” He trailed off at the end of the sentence as a high pitch squeal came from his mother.   
“Oh Draco. I'm so pleased,” she exclaimed. She'd known her son had held a torch for the young Gryffindor, and was probably terrified of his feelings for her, and also why he'd been so adamant to learn Occlumency in his sixth year. Narcissa had no problem what so ever with Draco and Hermione dating. “Son, I know you've always felt something for this girl and if you two can make a go of things together, I would not stand in your way. Your happiness is the only thing that's important to me,” she smiled at him and could see the relief wash over his face.   
He was so pleased with his mother's reaction, he almost didn't notice, that his father had been extremely quiet during this exchange. He looked over to him and could also see excitement hidden behind Lucius’ eyes. He could read his father well and was surprised, to say the least, but he would wait for him to actually say something before getting his hopes up.   
“Father, you’re quiet,” Draco noted, feeling a little nervous now.   
“Draco, I'm going to be completely honest with you right now and I hope you believe me when I say, like your mother has just said, I also thought you might have feelings for Miss Granger, and with everything that went on during the war, I couldn't be more pleased to see you settled and happy son. So many things happened during the war that I'll never be able to make amends for, and one of the things I feel most guilty about, is the torture of Miss Granger that happened at the manor. I knew then from your reaction that more was going on. Yes, she may be an insufferable know it all who won't think twice about putting you in your place, and keeping you on the ‘straight and narrow’, so to speak. She will keep you on your toes son, and I think she'd be an advantageous partner for you.”   
Draco stared at his father with a look of utter disbelief on his face. “Ok, who are you and what have you done with Lucius Malfoy?” Draco asked him with a nervous laugh.   
“I have changed a lot since the war son. I always liked Miss Granger, stubborn little thing that she is, contrary to what was said about her, and to her for that matter. To be honest son, I'm just glad it's not Miss Parkinson you chose to be with. That one really is an insufferable witch,” he grimaced thinking of the dark haired witch who clung to his son like a Bowtruckle. He didn't think she loved Draco, just his name and status, whereas some like Miss Hermione Granger wasn't interested in the Malfoy name, money, or reputation. She was her own person and would love Draco for the person he is, and be extremely loyal to him.   
“So you're both ok with this?” he asked, a confused look upon his face. He was sure there would be lots of shouting and threats of being disowned. For both of his parents to give consent to this had thrown him for a loop, in a good way of course. Hermione wasn't going to believe what had been said this afternoon.   
“Yes son we are. So if you're sure about her and what's happening, we will support you,” Narcissa said, reaching a hand across the table to her boy, who grabbed it and squeezed firmly.   
“Thank you mother, and you also father,” he smiled at both of them.   
“Draco, we would like to meet her. Maybe you could bring her for our annual New Year's Eve party this year, if she's ok about coming that is?”  
Narcissa asked looking over at her husband who gave a small nod of his head.   
“I will ask her mother. I'm sure she'd love to come and meet you both properly.” This was going better than he could have dared imagine. Later that night, tucked up in bed with Hermione cuddled into his side, he told her what had happened at the meeting with his parents. He'd also asked her about the party, which she agreed to go to. They had an amazing night at the manor. His parents had been so welcoming, chatting animatedly with his girlfriend and making her feel comfortable. She, in turn, had a wonderful time and got on with his parents from the start.   
Since then, she and his mother had kept in regular contact with one another, having lunch dates and shopping trips together. Once they had finished school at Hogwarts, she had moved into the manor with them all. Draco had started learning the ropes of running Malfoy Enterprises and Hermione got a job working within the law department at the Ministry. His father was regularly seen in conversation with Hermione, advising her on ministry issues and her job. They also got on very well and for Lucius, he was glad, as he'd always wanted a daughter, and had found one in Hermione.   
They had married two years after finishing Hogwarts and spent the next 3 months travelling. He had taken her to Australia first, for a visit with her parents and then over to New Zealand. From there, they had travelled through America and across to Europe. They finished with their last few days away in Paris. A couple of months after coming home, they announced that they were having a baby. Seven months later, along came their first child, Scorpius Draco Malfoy. And now here they were, married for 2 years and Scorpius nearing one. Draco didn't think he could be any happier.   
________________________________________  
The morning after dropping Scorpius off at Draco's parents, Hermione and Draco sat having breakfast, playing footsies with each other and smiling across the table at each other. They really had taken advantage of a Scorpius free home for the night.   
“Right,” announced Draco, looking across the table at his wife. “I'm going shopping with your list, as promised, and you are going to pick up our son, yes?” He asked her. She smiled at him,  
“Yes Draco. That is the plan. I promise he won't be walking by the time you come home,” she said trying to hide a smirk. That was one trait she had picked up from her husband over the years, just like he had become adept at eye rolling.  
“I'm sure he won't,” Draco deadpanned back at her, rolling his eyes. Hermione snickered at him but he knew his wife and he knew she'd spend the rest of the morning and afternoon trying to encourage Scorpius to finally let go of the sofa and take his first steps. He got up from his seat, walking around the table to peck his wife on the lips before wishing her a good day and flooing over to the Leaky Cauldron to get the rest of the Christmas shopping done in Diagon Alley.   
________________________________________  
Five days later and it was Christmas Eve night at Malfoy Manor. Sat in his usual seat by the fire was Draco, staring over at his wife who was knelt down on the thick rug arranging the Christmas presents around the tree. Scorpius was across from him, sitting in front of the sofa, playing with some of his toys. He watched as his wife looked over at Scorpius and sighed, “I really thought he would of been walking by now,” she half wined. He couldn't understand why she was so desperate for him to be walking by now.   
“Hermione, he’ll walk when he wants to. Why the rush love?” He asked with questioning eyes.   
“I had something planned for him to do once he had taken a few steps and it really doesn't matter now Draco. I’ll just have to do it the normal way,” She was saying, looking a little deflated. He was just about to ask about her plan when they both looked over at their son. He had pulled himself up the sofa and was now standing there with his back to the seat and his little fists stretched out to the side holding on to the edge of it. He giggled at them and lifted his right foot off of the floor.  
“That's it Scorp,” Hermione whispered for fear of scaring him to stop or drop to his bottom. “Take a step baby boy,” She encouraged him. He looked at her with his bright inquisitive eyes, “Mum mum mum,” he squeaked laughing. Hermione held her arms open, “Yes Scorp, that's right, come to mummy,” she said. With that, Scorpius took a step and let go of the sofa. He took another and toddled over to Hermione, his arms swinging by his side and giggling at her. She stretched forward to grab him as he started to topple. She wrapped her arms around him, standing up and spinning round in a circle with him in her arms. “Oh my baby boy!” She almost shouted, “You walked over to mummy. My brilliant, clever, brave boy. I'm so proud of you,” she said, showering his face with little kisses. He giggled at her and blew a raspberry when she did the same thing to his cheek.   
Draco watched the whole scene play out in front of him, happy to watch his wife encourage their child. Once Scorpius had made his little walk over to Hermione, Draco let out a big breath, thanking Merlin that he'd finally done it. Hopefully Hermione could put whatever plan she had in place now. He liked nothing better than seeing his wife happy. He stood from his armchair and pulled Hermione and Scorpius into him for a hug. Looking down at Hermione, she had tears in her eyes.  
“Oh Draco. Our son is walking. How brilliant is that?” she asked eyes glistening.   
“It is brilliant love and I'm so proud of him. Aren't I Scorp?” he asked his little boy, ruffling his hair.   
Scorpius looked up at his father, splaying his little hand on Draco's cheek. “Dada dada dada,” he said. He had the cutest little dimples when he smiled at Draco like that.   
Hermione put him back down on the floor and sat down herself. “Draco, go sit opposite me and let's see if he'll walk between us,” she said, full of excitement.   
For the next half hour, Scorpius toddled between them, laughing and giggling all the while. Hermione and Draco oooh’d and ahhh’d at him and clapped and gave him encouragement until he fell down on his bum.   
“Ok,” Draco said, standing as Hermione picked Scorpius up from the floor, “I think that's enough for tonight love. Don't want to wear him out. I'm going to go and make us some hot chocolate and bring some cookies back,” he said, looking lovingly over at his wife. He couldn't think of anything better to see than his Hermione cuddling their son, looking at him. He smiled in wonder and headed to the kitchen.   
On his return, carrying a tray with mugs of hot chocolate for him and Hermione, a bottle of warm milk for Scorpius, and a plate of chunky cookies, he noticed his wife and son. She was sitting back in front of the tree with Scorpius standing in front of her. She seemed to be whispering something to him and handing over to him a small, slim rectangular shaped box. It was wrapped in green Christmas wrapping paper and had a silver bow on the top. Draco placed the tray down on the sideboard to his right and faced his family.   
“What are you two up to?” he said, tapping his finger on his chin and narrowing his eyes at them.   
Hermione looked over at him and asked, “Draco, can you just sit back on the floor where you were before please? Scorpius would like to give you an early Christmas present.”   
“Of course love. Anything for you two,” he replied, sitting back down, crossing one leg over the other. Once he had sat down, Hermione said to Scorpius, “Ok, remember what I said Scorp. Take this box and give it to daddy,” she said, pointing at Draco.   
She kissed him on the cheek and he squealed as he took off towards Draco. He fell into his arms laughing. Draco took the box from him and settled him in his lap. He stared at Hermione with a puzzled look on his face. ‘Open it,’ she mouthed to him. She looked nervous and was fidgeting with her hands in her lap. He looked down at the box and started to tear off the paper. Under the wrapping was a simple green coloured box. He lifted the lid and stared inside.   
Hermione felt her heart start to race as he continued to look into the box. He would know what he was looking at, as the last time she'd shown him the same thing, he’d almost passed out. He moved his head up and stared open mouthed at Hermione as Scorpius was giving him a strange look.   
“Really?” He asked her. A look of wonderment on his face. She smiled at him.  
“Yes Draco, really.” She replied.   
He stood up with Scorpius in his arms and placed him on the sofa behind them. He turned to his wife and walked over to her. He had the box in his hands and they looked at it together. Inside the box lay a piece of longish plastic with a cap on one end and a small double window at the other end showing a blue line in each window.   
“You're pregnant, Hermione?” she asked, caressing her cheek with his hand. He placed the box down on the small table at the end of the sofa and placed his other hand on her other cheek. Looking up into his gorgeous, grey, stormcloud coloured eyes, she replied, “Yes Draco, I'm almost 5 weeks pregnant. I've known for just over 2 weeks. I thought that Scorpius walking over to you with the box would be the cutest thing ever, that's why I wanted him to start walking. I guess my wish came true.” She smiled, her eyes bright. “Are you upset about it Draco?” She suddenly asked. They hadn't talked about a second child quite so soon and even though this pregnancy had been an accident, she didn't want him to be angry with her over it.   
“Upset? Are you joking? Of course I'm not upset. I'm over the bloody moon love, he said lifting her into the air and spinning round. “I wanted us to have a family young so we could enjoy them. Hermione, I'm so happy,” he said, lowering her back to her feet and leaning down for a kiss. Scorpius squealed from the sofa. They looked over at him.  
“Come here for a cuddle Scorp,” Draco encouraged him, standing there with his arms held out. Scorpius scrambled off the sofa and walked over to them. Draco pulled him up into his arms, he held him in his right arm while his left was around Hermione's waist. Looking at his boy, he said, “Scorp, mummy is having a baby and you're going to be a big brother.” He just got a confused look from his son. Of course he wouldn't understand what he was saying. Scorpius shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the stuffed dragon in his hands. Hermione rubbed the back of his head.  
“Hermione, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am right now. You, for some reason I'll never understand, agreed to marry me. You have given me my first child and a second on the way. I love you so much Mrs. Malfoy. Merry Christmas,” he said, kissing his wife again. When they broke apart, Hermione looked at him and said, “I love you too Mr Malfoy. Here's to our first Christmas with our son and one on the way.”   
Fin


End file.
